Niespodzianka
by LadyMarita
Summary: Roy postanawia wyznać Rizie miłość, gdy sprawy przybierają nieoczekiwany obrót. Pod koniec pojawi się pewien pairing...ale to na pewno nie będzie Royai.


Ten dzień nadszedł.

Pułkownik Roy Mustang, znany wszystkim kobieciarz i zatwardziały kawaler, łowca niewieścich serc i pogromca niższych rangą żołnierzy, posiadających piękne dziewczyny, postanowił się wreszcie ustatkować i wyznać swoje uczucia jedynej kobiecie, jaką kiedykolwiek kochał. Porucznik Rizie Hawkeye.

Roy sądził (nie, on był pewien), że pozornie chłodna i niedostępna pani porucznik darzy go tak samo płomiennym uczuciem jak on ją. W końcu która by go skrycie nie pragnęła? Na potwierdzenie jego przekonań w sztabie od kilku miesięcy krążyła plotka, jakoby Riza miała mieć z kimś romans, a przynajmniej być w stanie beznadziejnego zakochania: zaczęła się stroić, a nawet malować, parę razy ubrała na siebie spódniczkę (co prawda do kolan, ale zawsze), oraz (co wszyscy jej współpracownicy przyjęli z wyraźną ulgą) stała się łagodniejsza i przestała grozić bronią za lenistwo w pracy. Po paru dniach wnikliwego śledztwa, pułkownikowi udało się wydobyć od Sheski poufne informacje, według których Riza parokrotnie odwiedziła gabinet kosmetyczny, a także kupiła sobie stanik optycznie powiększający biust. Sprawa musiała być więc naprawdę poważna.

Roy nie wiedział czemu wybrał akurat dzisiejszy dzień na uświadomienie Rizie, jak bardzo są w sobie zakochani. Właściwie była to spontaniczna decyzja, co nie znaczy, że pułkownik się należycie nie przygotował: ubrał, wcześniej piorąc starannie (tak, tak, zrobił to sam z siebie, bez obecności spluwy przy skroni) swój najlepszy mundur, spędził co najmniej godzinę przy lustrze, sprawdzając, czy dobrze się ogolił i układając włosy, a następnie jeszcze dłużej wybierał najodpowiedniejszą do okazji miłosnego wyznania wodę toaletową dla mężczyzn. Co najważniejsze kupił dla wybranki swego serca kwiaty, kierując się przy tym ich ukrytym przesłaniem: wybrał bukiecik niezapominajek mających być symbolem wierności. Na czerwone róże przyjdzie czas przy oświadczynach.

Pułkownik miał akurat wolne. Postanowił, że dopadnie Rizę przy sztabie, kiedy będzie wychodziła z pracy. Spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła godzina szesnasta. Doskonale.

Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że większość kobiet, które mijał, patrzy na niego z źle ukrywanym pożądaniem. Obsługująca go wcześniej młoda kwiaciarka po prostu pożerała go wzrokiem, a nawet puściła do niego figlarnie oczko. Roy pomyślał, że jego randkowy tryb życia nie zostanie tak łatwo odstawiony w kąt.

Dotarł już pod budynek sztabu. Przez chwilę miał zamiar wejść do środka i sprawdzić, czy Riza nie przebiera się jeszcze w szatni. Zamarł jednak w pół kroku, gdy ujrzał istnego anioła, przekraczającego próg i kierującego się spokojnie w jego stronę...

Riza była zmieniona nie do poznania. Lekko poskręcane włosy związane w kitkę, z którego uciekały niesforne kosmyki. Delikatny makijaż, nadający niemal naturalnego uroku. Króciusieńka i obcisła sukienka na ramiączkach, idealnie podkreślająca zgrabną sylwetkę. Urocze balerinki. Do tego niewielka ilość złotej biżuterii. Roy poczuł, że właśnie odnalazł sens swego istnienia.

-Dzień dobry panie pułkowniku- powiedziała miękko, lekko się rumieniąc. Jak nie ona.

Roy był jednak tak zajęty gapieniem się na nią, że nawet gdyby ta wypowiedz brzmiała „Siema stary cwelu" nie zrobiłoby mu to większej różnicy. W momencie, w którym spojrzał na jej dekolt przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że to co Sheska mówiła na temat nowego biustonosza musiało być prawdą...

-Przepraszam za mój wygląd, ale właśnie idę na spotkanie. Wszyscy mogą potwierdzić, że przez cały dzień miałam na sobie mundur. Jeszcze jedno...chciałam ci za coś podziękować...Roy- wyglądała tak ślicznie, tak rozkosznie się czerwieniła, że pułkownik miał ochotę rzucić się na nią i zerwać z niej tę sukienkę, choćby teraz, na ulicy. Coś jednak go powstrzymało.

-Dzięki tobie- kontynuowała Riza- odkryłam czym jest prawdziwa miłość. Gdyby nie ty pewnie nigdy bym się nie zakochała, nie odkryłabym jak wspaniałe jest to uczucie, gdy ci na kimś zależy. Oczywiście wiesz, kogo mam na myśli?

Roy nawet w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że sprawy przybiorą taki obrót. Przecież to on chciał jej powiedzieć, że są dla siebie stworzeni, a ona nagle pierwsza wyskakuje z tym wyznaniem. „Mogłem się spodziewać"- pomyślał zadowolony- „w końcu tak działa mój magnetyzm". Uśmiechnął się jedynie w sposób, za który kochało go większość przedstawicielek płci pięknej w Centrali, po czym wręczył Rizie kwiaty.

-Och, nie musiałeś- porucznik Hawkeye autentycznie ucieszyła się z bukietu.

„Kolejny dowód, że przy mnie traci głowę"- pomyślał Roy.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie powiesz o nas nikomu w armii? W końcu tego typu „biurowe" romanse są niezbyt mile widziane przez dowództwo.

-Jasne. To będzie nasz mały sekrecik- już nachylał się, żeby ją pocałować, gdy Riza niespodziewanie przyciągnęła go mocno do siebie i przytuliła.

-Spokojnie kochanie, naprzytulamy się do woli u mnie, dzisiaj wieczorem- na te słowa dziewczyna gwałtownie odskoczyła do tyłu.

-Pułkowniku...o czym ty mówisz?

Jej zszokowana mina wywołała u Roya lekkie uczucie niepokoju. Postanowił jednak zachować zimną krew.

-Ja po prostu chciałam ci podziękować, za to, że dałeś nam tą wspólną misję. Wtedy tak dobrze się poznaliśmy, że później zaczęliśmy się umawiać na randki. Nie wiem, co pan zrozumiał, ale ja wolę blondynów- dodała chłodno.

Roy zapałał przemożną chęcią spalenia kogoś żywcem. Najlepiej, żeby był to podporucznik Havoc. Rzeczywiście jakby się nad tym zastanowić to on i Riza ciągle pracowali razem. Tyle że pułkownik nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby kiedykolwiek wysłał ich samych na dłużej w teren. Ostatnia misja, jaką jej powierzył, była wykonywana wspólnie z braćmi Elric...

Płomienny Alchemik już miał iść stronę sztabu, zamordować Jeana Havoca i podpalić każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos Rizy.

-Przepraszam za komplikacje wywołane moim życiem osobistym, jeżeli takie pana spotkały. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystko...i za kwiaty. Jeżeli pan chce, mogę je wstawić do wazonu w pana biurze- odmachała mu na pożegnanie i udała się w kierunku stojącego nieopodal niskiego chłopaka w garniturze i z długim blond kitkiem, trzymającego w rękach ogromny bukiet białych róż.


End file.
